


"Why bother?"

by Miinaah



Category: one shot - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinaah/pseuds/Miinaah





	"Why bother?"

10 years after we broke we met again.

Not as teenagers but as adults.

No more childish thinking,

No more selfishness,

No more expectations.

Just two adults with a past that accidentally met each other again.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

A turn of the head and twist of the body.

A clear message of not wanting any entanglements with each other.

Is it painful?

Is it weird?

No, it is only what is proper.

They each have nothing to do with each other anymore.

So...


End file.
